


You Were Always on My Mind/你一直在我心中

by LilithR



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Mention of future switching, Top Clark Kent, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithR/pseuds/LilithR
Summary: 不是说克拉克不够爱布鲁斯，或者说已经不像一开始那样为之沦陷，他只是……他不想再待在他的身边，忧心着下一秒布鲁斯还会说些或做些什么来让他们保持距离。





	You Were Always on My Mind/你一直在我心中

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Were Always on My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269467) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



> 谢谢木木君为我做beta，爱你xxx

\- 1 -

“一个人到底可以制造多少机器人？”

“小闪。

“不是，但说真的，”巴里呼啸着击穿一串机器人，它们挨个在他身后爆炸，“卢瑟一定花了不少时间制造这些东西，到底什么时候他才能看着他成堆的小机器人说：‘现在，我可以休息了’？”

“我现在不需要了解卢瑟的上帝情结，少点闲聊，专注战斗。”布鲁斯通过通讯器说。

巴里嘲弄的重复道，“少点闲聊，专注战斗。”，声音小到没有超级听力的人几乎听不见。克拉克调笑的抬起嘴角。

“我听到了。”

Well，没有超级听力的人和蝙蝠侠。

机器人真的很多，它们的躯干镀了铅，卢瑟了解超人的能力，问题是为什么要采用这样的预防措施？——炸弹？毒气？

克拉克知道他们很快就能有答案了，他只是想知道它会造成多大的损害。

“发现什么了吗？”他问道，一拳揍翻了一个机器人，还有它身后飞着的六个。还好这一次他们不需要担心路人会受伤，这些机器人被卢瑟送到了一个距最近的城镇也有十英里的废弃工厂，平民不会被这些火焰伤害，令人欣慰。

“还没。”布鲁斯说，他在上方的隐蔽处观察着发生的一切，克拉克和巴里两个人足够拖住这些机器人一会儿，他决定去搞清楚卢瑟的目的。“它们的排列似乎是完全随机的，我扫描了这片区域，这里没有什么卢瑟可能会感兴趣的东西，我在调取工厂的资料——”

通讯器里传来刺耳的噪音，然后安静了下来。克拉克抬起头，看到布鲁斯刚刚待的地方升起了滚滚的黑烟。

“蝙蝠侠？”

没有回答。

克拉克想都没想的起飞了。

“闪电侠，你那边能看到什么吗？”

更多的寂静。显然，通讯器失灵了。

Damn it.

他再次看向布鲁斯的方向。

他不知道自己是什么时候爱上布鲁斯的，在他们漫长的相处时间里，在他们无数次的互动后，这一切就这么发生了，一些重要的事，一些只对他重要的事，就这样发生了。

他只知道有一天，在瞭望塔开会的时候，没什么特别的，他看着布鲁斯，然后想，噢。

噢。

就这样顿悟了，并不非常重要。

好吧，其实也不完全是这样。对他来说，这是……这意味着一切。

但是对布鲁斯来说呢？对于他们的友谊和这个团队来说？没有改变发生。

为什么会改变？克拉克又没有打算告诉布鲁斯他的感觉，或者对他区别对待，或者做些蠢事，期盼着有一天……有一天布鲁斯会……

他不会这么做。

不管布鲁斯曾说他有多么乐观，克拉克可以分清现实和幻想。仔细想想，布鲁斯没有被他吸引，没有展现过任何对他身体的兴趣，也没有任何必要以上的靠近或触碰，或是找借口让两个人独处。不是说他们没有在瞭望塔或者任务之外一同外出过，也不是说他们连朋友都不是，但布鲁斯对他没有兴趣，性的意味或者爱情意味的兴趣，都没有。就是这么简单。

接受真相很难，但克拉克有足够的时间。他珍惜和布鲁斯的友谊，珍惜到无法用言语来描述，即使布鲁斯不能用他希望的方式来爱他，至少克拉克可以说布鲁斯还是有一点喜欢他的。这就够了，与那些和他处境相似的人相比，已经足够了。

他还是可以傻乎乎的暗恋着他，哪怕这只会伤害自己，不是吗？

他可以坦白，这一切让他在布鲁斯身边战斗变得艰难。但是，他们对这些危险都看得很开，不是说如果他们是情人关系就可以并肩作战，他们战斗方式的区别太大，而且，布鲁斯会认为克拉克只关心自己的安全而不是眼前的敌人，他会有意见的。

当然，爱人拥有一些朋友没有的特权，比如公开的表达担忧，可以时不时联系他还不会得到尴尬的沉默作为回应，还有附近发生爆炸的时候会被告知他一切平安。

然而，克拉克知道，不管自己有多想，他都不能就这样冲到布鲁斯身边。布鲁斯不会希望他抛弃自己的地区，他会非常生气克拉克觉得他没法照顾好自己，即使克拉克一秒钟也没这么想过，但布鲁斯就是会这么认为。

所以克拉克待在原地，一转身，又多出一堆机器人——

然后突然间，它们同时停下，转向布鲁斯的方向，飞了过去。

不。

克拉克不再犹豫，几秒钟之后，他站在屋顶。

这里一片混乱，机器人的残骸胡乱堆在地上，角落里燃烧的木制平台冒着烟。没看到布鲁斯——他在哪——

“快跑！”布鲁斯大喊，克拉克不但没走，反而冲向他声音的所在处，他就在一个刚刚克拉克没注意到的低处，他还在——虽然被包围了——但他还好好的站着——

克拉克在半空晃了晃，重重的摔了下来。

“快走！”

克拉克眼神快速扫过这些机器人，发现这里有几个跟之前不一样的，每一个身上都嵌着一小块氪石。

“Damn it，你就不能听一次话吗？”布鲁斯龇牙咧嘴的猛冲过来，绿色占领了克拉克的视野。布鲁斯射出钩索，企图带着他荡进空中。

但布鲁斯的动力不够，克拉克也不是个小个子。一切看起来像是慢动作，布鲁斯的身后，几个机器人着火，炸开，能量波直冲布鲁斯而来。

他几乎是毫不费力的抱着布鲁斯转过身去。

——————

\- 2 -

克拉克醒过来的时候，布鲁斯正在站他的床边。他缓慢的睁开眼，布鲁斯的脸映入眼帘，面罩遮住他的表情，看上去比平时更加难以捉摸和接近，他长长的叹了一口气。

“你在这——”克拉克咳嗽了一下，又从头开始，“你在这等着骂我多久了？”声音沙哑到自己都皱了皱眉。他看看四周，只有他们两个人。当你需要的时候医生永远不在。

“你昏迷了几乎20个小时，”布鲁斯气呼呼的说，克拉克最后一缕逃脱这场谈话的希望破灭了。

“我没事，布鲁斯，”他说，这只能算一个小小的谎言。

“你把这叫没事？”布鲁斯大声说，几乎要咬到自己的舌头。

克拉克皱眉，“那你想让我怎么做？他们都在包围你——”

“我告诉你快走，”布鲁斯说，仿佛对他来说逃跑永远不是一个备选项，就像在相反的情况下，自己就会听话的离开一样。

“通讯器坏了，我不知道你的状况，我不知道小闪在哪，你知道我不可能逃跑。”他说，几乎要惹怒自己。

“所以你就看着眼前的陷阱然后一头扎了进去。”

“当另一个选择是袖手旁观，看着你受伤甚至被杀？是的！”他回击，推开加速他痊愈的太阳能面板，小心的坐起来。他不想再躺在那儿，不得不听着布鲁斯的长篇大论。他让自己看上去被惹怒的样子，防止被看出刚刚移动的时候感到一阵剧痛。氪石最糟糕的地方在于，这种疼痛有时持续几周，甚至在他找回力量和能力之后也绵延不绝。说得好像他必须得靠别人提醒才知道要远离它们。但他没打算对布鲁斯这么说，布鲁斯的武器库里不需要再多一件武器来说明克拉克不应该冲过来帮他了。

“我没办法提前知道那儿有氪石——”

“但你也一点儿都没考虑过那种可能性，不是吗？”布鲁斯问，抱紧双臂怒视着他。“你对自己的能力太自信了，你知道卢瑟尤其针对你，如果任何人会是他的目标，那个人就是你，然而你还是飞奔着——”

“我当然考虑过那种可能性！但是只是因为卢瑟恨我，不代表其他人就是安全的！卢瑟是个机会主义者，他有机会放倒联盟里的某个人的时候，他就会去做的。”克拉克希望布鲁斯能理解。“就因为我有可能让自己受伤，就应该退后旁观吗？队伍里的每个人都面对着这样的风险，我宁愿在每一次战斗后受伤从床上醒来，也不愿意站在一边犹豫不决。你觉得这事有的选，布鲁斯，但它没得选，对我来说没有。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，考虑着回答，克拉克准备好被告知，他只会把自己变成累赘，而且他的行为还把布鲁斯也拖进危险的境况。然而布鲁斯只是从身下抽出腿站起来*，漠然地说：“因为你对我的感觉。”

克拉克凝固了，注视着对方。

“因为你对我……有感觉。”最后几个字沉重得无法驳回。

克拉克突然间听到自己的心疯狂的怦怦跳。

“你以为我不知道？”布鲁斯问，站得更近了一些。

克拉克不是没有考虑过，他在布鲁斯绝对发现了和他一无所知之间摇摆不定过，当他们待在一起的时候，他已经竭尽全力隐藏自己的感情，他从没失败过，也没有让两人产生隔阂。

虽然这么说非常马后炮，但是他意识到了尝试向布鲁斯隐瞒一切有多么愚蠢。布鲁斯早已习惯有人假装摔倒来接近他，和他在一起，更习惯了观察最微小的表情，剖析最短暂的动作来推测背后的目的，并以此为生。他当然早就知道。

“我出于礼貌从未提起过，因为你之前都控制的很好。但今天之后，我没法再这么做了。”

不，克拉克想。但他知道已经太迟了。

“我不喜欢你。”布鲁斯说，伤人的直白，比不到一天前克拉克遭受的所有氪石加在一起都要伤人，他的心裂成了碎片。“我没有喜欢过你，也不会喜欢你。你需要清醒，因为你做了鲁莽又愚蠢的决定，只为了一份永远不会有回应的感情。”

克拉克向后退了退，仿佛被活剥了一层皮的痛苦让他转过了头，动作非常小，但他知道布鲁斯看到了，这让他更进一步。

“这已经持续了够久了，你得解决它。我们是队友，就这样，也不会有更多了。”布鲁斯说，如此轻易，仿佛他没有任何否定他们之间的友谊的意思，仿佛他没有抹杀克拉克一生中最重要的情感，“你明白么？”

他明白了吗？克拉克不知道。他几乎感到……头晕目眩，他对布鲁斯这一连串的攻击毫无准备，清醒却不知所措，他想请求布鲁斯停下，不要再说了。

但这又有什么用？布鲁斯知道自己在伤害他，这就是他的目的。

克拉克不知道自己有没有足够的力气继续保持眼神接触，但他做到了，他点了点头，期望这一切快点过去。

“你真的明白了吗，你得说出来：‘今后不会有什么我们’。”布鲁斯说，这时候医务室的门开了，克拉克不知道是谁，但他不想第一个移开目光，即使他被痛苦的羞辱了。至少这是他能为他做的最后一件事。

“Umm……”巴里的声音透着担心，“我们……等会再进来。”

所以至少有两个人，而且不是他们有没有听见的问题，而是听见了多少的问题。克拉克本应该听见他们的心跳声，但这不太可能，因为他的耳朵现在只能听到嗡嗡声，而且说到底，听到了又怎样呢？伤害已经形成，而且是故意造成，因为布鲁斯本可以在听到门滑开的声音时停下，但他没有，而是用一个旁观者来确保克拉克真的明白自己有多严肃。

“不了，我说完了。”布鲁斯转过身。即使在他说了这些话之后，克拉克依旧想伸出手抓住他，消除一切重新开始。但他没有，他看着哈尔和巴里尴尬的走进来，让开空间让布鲁斯离开。

“你……还好么，大家伙？”

“嗯。”克拉克的声音刺耳。没人指出这是句谎话。

————————  
* 原文cut his legs out from under him

\- 3 –

第一个星期过得很艰难。

克拉克没有在工作或者帮助人们的时候，他会凝视着宇宙，或者回忆刚才的任务，或者做一堆完全没意义的事，尽自己最大的努力不要想起布鲁斯，不要想他说了什么，怎么说的。

他大多数时候都失败了。

克拉克知道他的感情不会有回应。虽然一些人曾成功的偷偷溜进他的心，但布鲁斯不会允许自己有拥有一段爱情——至少不会主动拥有。克拉克仍然希望自己在布鲁斯的身边还有一个朋友的位置。

但这一切？

在这么久之后承认早就发现克拉克隐藏的感情，无情的揭露它们从一开始就没有藏好，贬低他的深情，从头到脚的羞辱他？

/因为你对我……有感觉。/

克拉克一直知道布鲁斯性格里无情的部分，从前它们未曾显露头角，但他没想到布鲁斯会这么残忍。这都是计划好的。可能哈尔和巴里走进来的部分不是——虽然就算它是，克拉克也不会感到意外——它已经像计划好的那样起作用了。

/因为你做了鲁莽又愚蠢的决定，只为了一份永远不会有回应的感情。/

布鲁斯字斟句酌，挑选最可能伤到他的词语，克拉克只是——

他坐在扶手椅上，手肘抵着膝盖，低下头，把脸埋进双手。

他第一周的大多数时间都很悲伤，不是因为这段不会存在的感情，而是他曾心存侥幸，甚至骗过了自己。

第二个星期，事情更糟了。

克拉克之前没有意识到布鲁斯占据了他生命多大的一部分。他们没有非常频繁的见面，但克拉克一周至少和他聊两到三次，关于正义联盟，或是关于他们各自城市里正发生的事，甚至从一开始的话题发展到更私密的事上的情况也不少见。有时候，他们会一边工作一边开着通讯器，一直陪着对方，只是偶尔讲几句话。

克拉克曾以为这意味着……比它本身更多，但显然他错了。那一天之后，布鲁斯再没联系过他——大概是出于另一种礼貌——而克拉克不知道自己下一次可以喊他布鲁斯是什么时候。起码短时间内不会了，他猜。

他想念这些，想念这一切，想念布鲁斯。他甚至对自己生气，因为他不该想念他，因为布鲁斯肯定不想自己。不管多少次他告诉自己这些，他的感情无法停止，因为他不想停止，因为他未曾痊愈。这需要很久，甚至永远，但他知道这只是不切实际的愿望。总有一天，他会好起来。

他只是希望这一天就是今天。

至少他没有屈服于欲望去吻布鲁斯，说着“去他的吧”然后把嘴唇压上去，还期望着得到最好的结果。至少没有再增加他胸口、皮肤和骨骼中的痛苦，没有创造更多在脑海中的孤独殿堂里为之哭泣的回忆。

“好吧，我就离开了十天，你看起来像个死人。发生什么了，克拉克？”露易丝把东西放到桌上时问道。

“你相信我说我遭遇了一件事吗？”克拉克疲惫的微笑，即使他和布鲁斯没有在一起，他也永远会笑着对待露易丝。

“不太信。”她说，在她打算把椅子滑到克拉克桌子旁时，他摇了摇头。

“下班之后吧。”他说，因为不能在这儿。待在星球日报是他逃避之前的一切的方式，这是少有的和布鲁斯或者联盟完全无关的地方，他需要暂时远离那些，把他的情绪好好收拾进内心的角落。

她看着他，“好吧，那就下班之后。但我警告你，我拒绝再吃你喜欢的那家中餐外带了，我不知道你怎么能在那吃饭。”

“他家的蛋卷很好吃。”他顺着转移的话题生硬的反驳。

“人不能靠只吃蛋卷活着，克拉克。”

他们温和的争辩了一会儿，然后各自专注工作。那次争吵以来的头一回，克拉克发现自己在期待工作的结束。不是说他需要和谁谈谈这件事，但他感到安慰，因为他知道自己不是一个人。他没有多少可以随便坐下来聊聊的朋友——他更多的专注在联盟的事务上——也没有悲伤的时候可以舒服的待在一起的人。他不想假装很开心，这太难了。

也许和布鲁斯可以，但……就算是和他，有些事克拉克也不会说，不然布鲁斯就知道了。不是说他不愿意问问布鲁斯或者建议他们谈谈，毕竟布鲁斯一直有办法减轻他的负担。

或者至少，他有过这样的时光。

“好吧，小镇男孩。说吧。”露易丝说。他们坐在他的公寓里，面前放着没吃完的晚餐。

“其实没什么好说的，”他说，扯着啤酒瓶上的标签。他从眼角的余光里能看到她开始盯着他。“有个任务，一些氪石。”

她猛吸一口气，但最终没有打断他。

“我没事，露易丝，真的。”他对她宽慰的笑了笑。只有一点点残留的疼痛，和其他的事比起来，几乎微不足道。

“我直到前去支援蝙蝠侠的时候才知道有氪石，我受伤了，但其他人处理好了一切。”

基本上是哈尔。克拉克倒下之后他被叫来了，还有巴里。布鲁斯持续追踪数据的痕迹，直到他发现卢瑟在工厂下面探测到一处氪石，正准备开采，因此有了那些机器人。

“然后……然后，蝙蝠侠告诉我他厌倦了我对他的喜爱——”克拉克不得不停顿，喝了一大口啤酒润了润喉咙，“——我需要忘记他，剩下的就都是，过去的事了。”

“噢，克拉克，”她说。克拉克很感激她坐在沙发上，而自己坐在扶手椅上，因为他没法接受她不带情欲的轻抚表示安慰。露易丝知道他对蝙蝠侠的感情，即使他们的暧昧关系结束了，他们也还会是朋友。不是说和她讨论这些不奇怪，她和自己交流以前的约会时，他们还几乎是陌生人。克拉克也不知道是为什么，但他们快速度过了尴尬期，他非常珍惜现在的友谊。  
“他为什么要这么说？”

“嗯……我的意思是，我不会说他们是蠢蛋，”她说，看着克拉克的表情，快速的继续，“首先也最重要的是，你想保护大家，尤其是你爱的人，这就是你在做的事。”

“它有那么不好吗？”他低声问，又开始感到难过，因为她看上去好像同意布鲁斯的看法。

“不，当然不是，克拉克。”她移到沙发的尾端，用力握住了他的手，“这是一件伟大的事。这是你最好的地方。你的关心，你冲进火海，这样其他人就不用冒险……是，有时候这确实有些鲁莽，但大多数时候，这就是人们需要的，如果他不能认识到这一点，那么他就像一只蝙蝠一样瞎。”

他呻吟了一声摇摇头，但没有放开手，“我不敢相信你这样说了。”

“噢，得了吧，难得有机会可以开蝙蝠玩笑！我是说，真的。”她轻轻的说，拇指摩挲他的手背。克拉克不止一次希望他们能走到最后。

然而，他的死改变了他们。他们的关系从那之后从未恢复。

而且，还有布鲁斯。

——————

\- 4 –

“谢谢你今晚陪我。”几个小时后，克拉克站在露易丝家的屋顶上对她说。

“每次都像打了个车。”她在被放下来的时候说。他就像她希望的那样笑了。

“事实上，周五晚上过来玩怎么样？”她说，他还是看出了她眼里藏不住的担忧，他太了解露易丝了。“我会做我拿手的意大利面和肉丸。”

“你是说在回家路上买些意大利面和肉丸。”

“我觉得这样没问题，克拉克，别毁了一个美好的晚上。”

他笑了。“谢谢你的邀请，露易丝，真的。”他很感激，但他不想独占她的夜晚，“你不用担心我，虽然——”

“哈，就像我真的担心你似的。”她打开楼梯井的门，显然，谈话结束了。“顺带买点冰淇淋，买两种口味的！”她一边下楼一边喊，“还有别小气，买好点的。”

“知道了，知道了。”他回答。看到她走进公寓后才飞走。说实话，克拉克有些内疚这么轻易的就屈服了。但他得承认，知道周五的晚上可以期待些什么，而不是被寂静和回忆淹没，对他来说是无以言表的。

第三个星期，他见到了布鲁斯。

时间不是很久，只是瞭望塔站前会议上的一个小时。他们只是在某件事上交流了几句礼貌的话，剩下的时间他只能坐着听，假装自己的心没有疼痛难忍。

六个星期过去后，克拉克好多了，没有完全好起来，但他找到了平衡。他不再在每次见到布鲁斯的时候都渴望的看着他，也不再因为害怕自己接下来一整天都会因为沮丧而避开他。

但他会避开所有二人独处的情况。

不是说克拉克不够爱布鲁斯，或者说已经不像一开始那样为之沦陷，他只是……他不想再待在他的身边，忧心着下一秒布鲁斯还会说些或做些什么来让他们保持距离。

他的身体无懈可击，不代表他的心也是这样——他们第一次相遇的时候，布鲁斯甚至不相信他有一颗心脏，可能这就是为什么他可以这么狠心。克拉克首先是个外星人，然后才是其他的什么。可能这只能怪自己，以为布鲁斯开始相信他有感情。

将近三个月过去了。布鲁斯请求他帮忙调查即将运抵哥谭的大规模杀伤性武器和炸药。

“呃……好的，没问题。你什么时候需要我？”他问道，紧接着因为自己糟糕的用词皱了皱眉。

布鲁斯开口前好像稍稍停顿了一下，但克拉克没有在意。

“今晚两点。”

“好的，到时告诉我位置。”

又一个停顿。克拉克以为布鲁斯还需要什么别的东西——然后通讯挂断了。显然，他不需要。

他出现后布鲁斯告诉他的第一件事是“船延误了，大约还需要一到三小时才能到。”

“好吧。”克拉克说，他还能说什么？不，我拒绝做个成熟的大人，除非必要我不想在你身边多待一秒钟？是啊，这肯定行得通。而且，他需要学着再次舒服的待在布鲁斯身边，团队行动并不是那么频繁。纵然他们如此不同，他们总能很好的合作——除了前几个月。而且就算是在那几个月里，他们的工作交流可能有一些磕磕绊绊，但总的来说还是很好，他不想因为过去发生的事而失去它。

不管布鲁斯说过什么，克拉克都负起自己那部分责任。每次他都会思考，是不是他太急切，是不是他让自己的感情占了上风。但是每次他再次分析情况，都会得到同样的结论：不管是谁处在布鲁斯当时的情况，他都会救的。露易丝是对的。他就是这样做的，他就是这样的人，也许这让他看上去像个冲动的傻瓜，那就这样吧。

布鲁斯并不根据舒适程度来挑选有利的观察地点，所以克拉克坐在地板上，背靠着墙，看着船将会停靠的小码头，听着同样在等这艘船的喽啰们的闲聊。他没有故意不看布鲁斯，但也没有在旁边传来奇怪的沙沙声时看过去，像他从前会做的那样。

“你今晚很安静。”大约30分钟后，布鲁斯说。克拉克吃惊的瞥了他一眼。蝙蝠侠并不喜欢闲聊。虽然过去两个人独处时，这未曾阻止过克拉克和他搭话，哪怕只是聊聊眼前的任务。他以为布鲁斯更希望保持安静——但他可能只是在测试克拉克的反应，来判断他的举止是否改变。

“只是保持警惕。”他说。为了显示自己没有让布鲁斯闭嘴的意思，又接着说：“可能还在脑子里做点别的工作。有篇文章必须明天早上交，遇上了点问题。”

“关于什么？”布鲁斯问，透过望远镜观察海面，克拉克以为他会抓住机会沉默，但这也没关系。

“只是一个需要完善的草稿，得让它更有趣一些，虽然它本身并不有趣，你知道的。”

“主题是？”布鲁斯问，没有不耐烦的迹象。这不太寻常，他不喜欢同一个问题问两次。克拉克甚至不知道为什么他会想知道这个，这和他们的超级英雄生活毫不相干。而布鲁斯已经礼貌的询问了两次，不是说他故意让自己显得礼貌，但他已经是了。

一个想法浮现在脑海中，布鲁斯可能在试图重启之前他们每周的对话，虽然不太可能，但如果真是这样……克拉克还没准备好。在他觉得这对自己比对布鲁斯来说并不意味着更多之前，他会需要一段很长的时间才能准备好。

他的回答和布鲁斯的问题之间相隔了太久，但他真的不知道要怎么回答。而且——

他站起来——“我还是没看到船，但我能听到那个堤岸后有快艇靠近的声音。”

这就是结束了，谢天谢地。

在克拉克被一连串子弹击中，承受两发火箭弹，摧毁一部两栖突击战车后，一切都被料理好了。总的来说他还是挺开心的，他们成功阻止武器落入坏人手中，布鲁斯查出了供应商，这是个不错的夜晚。

“好了，我要走了。”克拉克在一个合适的距离外和布鲁斯对视，警察在一旁把犯人们装进车里，再过一个小时太阳就该升起来了。“再见，B。”他不小心说了昵称，他清醒过来，满足感也变淡了。

“要去写完你的文章了吗？”布鲁斯自然的问道，没有提到克拉克的口误。

他犹豫了，又一次在布鲁斯问道和联盟之外的事时露馅了。“总得找个办法付账单嘛。”他让自己听起来轻描淡写，他做得还不赖，“晚啊——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯只是叫了他的名字，但克拉克停下了。布鲁斯安静了好一会儿，久到克拉克开始考虑直接飞走，去他的礼貌不礼貌。然后布鲁斯终于开口：

“当我告诉你我们只是队友的时候，”他有些艰难的说，“没有别的——”

“别担心，”克拉克打断他，企图隐瞒一些事情的希望破灭了。他的声音在他自己听来都遥远而陌生，即使他没有故意这么做。他只想让两个人都省去重复上一次谈话的麻烦。他不知道为什么布鲁斯提起这些——可能在他们再次一起合作之后，布鲁斯不想让他再误会什么。如果是这样，他大可不必担心。布鲁斯的言行已经很清楚的表达了他们不是朋友，克拉克不想再尝试说服他。

人们不像布鲁斯对待克拉克那样对待自己的朋友。如果克拉克有一个暗恋他的朋友，而且还被自己发现了，他会尽自己所能让对方温和的着陆，接住他的垫子越软越好。而布鲁斯对待他，就像他是个令人讨厌的人，带着愤怒，就像克拉克不止一次骚扰过他，要求得到他的关注。

而且在布鲁斯的眼中，这可能是真的，可能克拉克的感情就是直白且令人生厌，虽然这不是他的本意，他已经做了能做的一切来守住秘密。然而布鲁斯一直比他更会阅人。可能布鲁斯试过耐心的等待他的感情随时间慢慢淡去，但在闭口不提的躲避了两年之后，他终于爆发了。不管理由是什么，他划清了界限。他们不是朋友，克拉克不希望布鲁斯因为这个事实而感到不安。

“我明白。”

布鲁斯别开目光，“是啊，”他说。克拉克没明白他声音里的包含的感情是什么，他也不是很想知道。“我想你明白。”

克拉克点头，在布鲁斯能说些别的之前，飞上了天空。

——————

\- 5 -

卢瑟事件的三个半月后，韦恩企业收购了星球日报。

“什么？！”克拉克大声的问，必要程度以上的音量逗乐了其他人。佩里翻了个白眼。

“你们都听到了，韦恩说他不打算改变日报的日常经营方式，但我信这句话的程度跟我相信牙医告诉我‘只会有一点儿疼’一样。他应该是今天上任，所以，所有人，拿出你们最礼貌的举止，如果他想谈公事，你就开始问他私人问题，这是对付这个自恋狂最好的方法，这能让他分心，时间久了就会忘了自己一开始的问题了。”

好在员工大会就这样结束了，因为克拉克全神贯注的思考为什么布鲁斯一点儿也没通知他，以至于没法再注意其它事情。

在某个荒诞的瞬间，克拉克甚至疑惑布鲁斯不停的问他那篇文章的事，是因为他在担心如何保护这次投资行为。

接着他意识到这是个荒唐的想法，于是将其抛之脑后。布鲁斯没有向他报告自己商业交易的责任。

虽然这次特别的收购和他关系密切。

他试着不再想这件事，但到了午餐时间，他感到非常沮丧。

这只是另一条证明布鲁斯完全不在乎他的证据——克拉克真的不需要再被戳痛处了。比这更糟的是，星球日报是他的地盘，即使因为收购，他们一年可能也只能见上一两次，但布鲁斯是他的老板的事实会一直困扰他。

将近五点钟，布鲁斯•韦恩才神气十足的走进这栋建筑，克拉克已经愤怒到不知道怎样能和布鲁斯在公共场合见上一面并且忍住揍他一顿。因此当一楼的人喊他名字的低语传来时，克拉克逃走了。佩里可能会生气，因为露易丝明天之前也回不来，所以自己过一会儿还得去道歉。但他今天真的没办法应对了。

如果可能的话，克拉克今晚一定会让自己烂醉一场，虽然他不会真的这么做，但至少能自我安慰，他已经成功避开布鲁斯大部分的注意了。

这也是为什么第二天来上班的他会如此吃惊。在对他嚎了三分钟的叛徒、忠诚和承担后果之后，佩里告诉他，他被派去写韦恩企业收购星球日报的新闻。

“我？”

“韦恩亲自要求的。他说他喜欢你几周前关于市长夫人生日划船赛的报道。如果你可以把那件事写得不错，那你一定能让他‘相比之下光彩夺目’，他的原话，不是我说的。”

“但是——”

“不。”

“但是——”

“够了，克拉克，你必须去。他说他在你桌上留了采访的时间和地点，你早该知道这个，别得意忘形的把我当成你的信使。尽量别把他写的特别混蛋，不过我也不指望能发生奇迹。”

这就是为什么克拉克站在了布鲁斯酒店房间的门外，想着自己做错了什么要被如此对待。

他在等自己镇定下来再敲门，但已经五分钟过去了，他还是没有准备好。

没关系，他只需要再等一个五分钟，在那之后，如果必要的话，再等五分钟直到——

门开了，门当然会开。

“我在里面都能感觉到你的焦虑了。”布鲁斯说，他的表情是完美说明了只有克拉克一个人在坐立不安。那是布鲁斯韦恩最擅长的轻浮的微笑，克拉克不得不强忍自己对他皱眉的冲动。

“韦恩先生，”然而他只是说，“感谢你接受采访。”

“是啊，你看上去对这次机会非常激动，”布鲁斯无动于衷的说，然后站到一旁让他进来，“请进，肯特先生。”

他进去了，直冲座位区域走过去，重重的把东西放在没有摆着酒的座位旁边，可能力度比他的本意大了一点。显然布鲁斯已经开喝了，虽然克拉克不是来和他讨论饮酒习惯的，也真的很想忽视某个显而易见的问题，赶紧采访完了事，但是他天生不会逃离战斗。

“你本可以告诉我的。”克拉克转身面对布鲁斯。

“我是可以，”布鲁斯还站在门边，同意的说，“但你最近看上去不想见到我。”

这是实话，但不是借口。“你在怪我？我们见的次数比三周前少——”

“我当然没有怪你！这不是批评，只是一句评价，我只是——”布鲁斯突然停下，他吞吞吐吐的样子很少见。“我决定收购是在那件事之后。”。克拉克的思维一瞬间有些脱轨，因为布鲁斯没必要撒谎，但也只是一瞬间。

“你本可以告诉我你在考虑收购，虽然——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯叹气，“我那时候没有在考虑。”

“那是什么意思？你不能……你指望我相信你突然想买下星球日报，然后在短短几周内完成了收购？”克拉克不相信的问，因为这确实不可能，落实这一类交易一般需要好几个月。

“我确实这么指望，因为这就是事实。我五天前才做的决定。”布鲁斯终于移动到吧台前给自己重新倒了一杯酒，看上去他的第一杯酒有点不够。克拉克看着他小啜一口，震惊的想着，五天前？佩里两天前才告诉他，所以布鲁斯在三天之内搞定所有的法律和谈判，然后完成了收购？

“我也不是随便就下决定，不过，你不想问问我为什么吗？”

他惊讶的看着布鲁斯，“我猜是因为你想扩大新闻业务的份额，或者更深的涉足大都会，但你为什么就不能——”

“我这么做，”布鲁斯轻轻的放下酒杯， “是因为我需要和你谈谈，同时防止你一有机会就飞走，这看上去是最好的方式。”

克拉克惊讶的张嘴，然后又合上。

“什么？”他不敢相信自己的耳朵，终于问道。布鲁斯不会买下星球日报只是为了——闲聊，这说不通。一定还有别的原因，克拉克努力克制自己不要异想天开，只看到表面的证据就开始相信它们拼凑的结果，因为布鲁斯做事从来在原因之外还有原因，显而易见的那些很少是真正的原因。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯平静的表情终于有了一丝波澜，“我在瞭望塔上说的那些话——”

克拉克全身都绷紧了，身体下意识的做好战斗的准备。

布鲁斯注意到了，如果他没注意到那他就不是布鲁斯，他闭上眼几秒钟，然后沉重的说：“我想道歉。”

克拉克不想这样，但他感觉更紧张了。

“我非常后悔我之前的所作所为。”布鲁斯告诉他，他的表情让克拉克低下了头。“我是如此无法原谅的残忍，你完全可以恨我，我知道，”布鲁斯的声音变得更低了，“这是我应得的。”

“我不恨你，布鲁斯。”克拉克静静的盯着自己的手，不知道如何描述现在的感觉，但他知道他至少应该这样说。

“你应该恨我，这才是对的，这样才公平。”

公平？这不是一个合适的表达。在布鲁斯做过那些事后，克拉克明白了愤怒和羞耻会怎样变成坚硬和冷漠，明白了一些人在这种情况下是怎样学会恨对方，这是因和果，但不是公平，布鲁斯应该也知道这一点。公平意味着布鲁斯也爱着——

“我从没恨过你。”克拉克不知道自己在做什么，他不想这样。“而且如果你想要我的原谅，那我原谅你。”

“是吗？克拉克，看着我，拜托了。”

克拉克抿紧嘴唇，但他还是按照要求抬起头看着对方，努力掩盖自己的混乱，他怀疑自己没能做到。不过布鲁斯看起来也很糟糕，他脸部的线条比上次克拉克见到他没戴面具的时候更深了。

“我真的非常抱歉。”布鲁斯几乎是乞求的说，仿佛他在努力说服克拉克相信自己。他其实不用这么担心，克拉克相信他，如果他不是真诚的，也不至于如此大费周章的来找他谈话。克拉克只是……不知道怎么处理他的道歉。

他原以为他们会吵起来，或者完成采访，或者随便聊点现在的话题以外的东西，布鲁斯仿佛再次看透了他。他是真心的，他原谅了布鲁斯，但是过去了这么久，他不觉得原谅对方改变了什么，至少现在没有。

“我很想念你。”布鲁斯说，温柔又犹豫，以至于克拉克不知道他是不是真的想这么说。克拉克猛的看向他。

他已经竭尽全力，竭尽他妈的全力，来忘记布鲁斯。他不能说自己完全成功了，他不知道是不是已经完完整整的把他从心口挖走，但他真的尝试过，一遍又一遍，直到在想着他，看着他的时候，能够不再感到分崩离析。

要填满他生活中这个布鲁斯大小的洞并不容易，他经历过每天血管里奔涌着愤怒，悲伤和渴望的日子，几乎有几次他难以抗拒找个办法让自己回到布鲁斯身边的诱惑，假装他们的谈话未曾发生，乞求从前拥有的布鲁斯十分之一，甚至百分之一的关注。然而，他会回忆起来。

/我不喜欢你。我没有喜欢过你，也不会喜欢你。/

然后继续挣扎着度过没有他的另一天。

但这个。

他甚至不知道为什么布鲁斯承认自己想念他的事会深深的影响自己，尤其是当他知道布鲁斯只是单纯的，柏拉图式的想念，但它影响巨大。它让他思考那背后不存在的意义，重拾已经被布鲁斯碾碎过一次的希望。克拉克只是……他做不到。

“你知道吗？我们真的……应该开始采访了。”克拉克虚弱的说，终于坐下来，露骨的岔开话题。他需要时间来深思熟虑，布鲁斯在这的话他做不到。“我是说，可能对你来说没关系，但如果我没写完文章，佩里可不会饶了我。”

他把东西从包里拿出来，努力忽视环绕身边的沉默，而它越来越长，越来越难以忽视。

“好吧，”布鲁斯终于开口，克拉克让自己别去想他的声音听起来有多压抑和挫败。“好吧，你想知道些什么？”布鲁斯在克拉克对面坐下，举起酒杯一饮而尽。

——————

\- 6 -

露易丝回到城里后，克拉克和她打了一个很长的电话，向她保证自己没事，布鲁斯买下日报社的事确实令人惊讶，但没什么无法应对的。他知道露易丝不相信自己，但令人宽慰的是，他至少成功阻止了她过来看望自己。

那天晚上他没睡好，虽然之前的夜晚也几乎睡不着。他以为自己已经不再会为布鲁斯失眠了，但显然，他犯蠢了。

这只是一篇例行的文章，但他已经花费了久到令人尴尬的时间还没写完。主要原因是布鲁斯的道歉一直在脑海里徘徊，因为他一直在区分着现实和妄想。

这些是他知道的，布鲁斯后悔这样打击他，不止一次的想着发生的事，然后停下来计划最好的方式来让自己和他谈谈。

布鲁斯想念过他。

回想布鲁斯的坦白，他不得不深呼吸，提醒自己，即使真的是这样，这仍然花了他将近四个月才回来找自己。

这真的很危险，不是吗，克拉克想暗示自己相信——既然布鲁斯如此在意自己，那么他们可以更进一步。他以为自己已经抹杀了这个念头，但它仍暗自生长着。

/因为你做了鲁莽又愚蠢的决定，只为了一份永远不会有回应的感情。/

在下一次和布鲁斯面谈之前，克拉克需要让自己明白他永远不会爱上自己的事实。

他不应该再渴望布鲁斯的爱，他也真的没有。

大部分时候没有。

他绝望的闭上眼，无比希望这种感觉不是真的。但它是。过了这么久之后，仍然是。他又开始不停问自己，那些“要是…会怎样”的循环卷土重来，哪怕一切毫无意义，就像不断惩罚自己的苦修士。

Fuck.

四个月，毫无意义。

他从沙发上起身，走出门外，期望在平流层的寒冷和寂静中找到平静。

他在平流层飞了半个小时，才理清思路。是友谊，布鲁斯承认的、想念的、挽回的，都是友谊。

知道这个，知道布鲁斯只想要这个，克拉克希望怎么做？

今天发生的事还不足以抹去一切。

当然，这不是说克拉克不知道布鲁斯也不好受，也度过了一段艰难的日子，从他的道歉来看，布鲁斯做出了重大的宣言，买下了一家报纸只为了和他谈谈。星球日报是一家私企，所以准确的数字没有公开，但有传言说它被估值超过四千万美元。如果交易真的是在三天内完成的，布鲁斯很可能付了最高价。这种懊悔的表现几乎是操之过激、咄咄逼人、荒诞可笑的——不仅仅是道歉本身，还有传达歉意的方式。克拉克不明白布鲁斯怎么会觉得这没什么——但这仍然很好的抚慰了克拉克烦躁不安的心，因为它说明了他们的友谊对布鲁斯来说有多重要。

而且，公平地说，布鲁斯真的说了任何克拉克已经不需要听到的话么？是，传达的方式被布鲁斯演绎的要多吓人有多吓人，但这些话本身？布鲁斯难道没有拒绝自己不感兴趣的人的权力吗？克拉克爱了布鲁斯这么多年，但从未如此坚决的强迫自己停下。如果布鲁斯没有说这些话，没有这样说出来，他会改变吗？

可能并不会。克拉克太盲目，太专注于自己的需要和渴望，以至于没有站在布鲁斯的角度去考虑。他意识到自己一直很自私，他有什么权力感到愤怒，就因为布鲁斯揭发了他的感情？

可能现在这样更好，可能他可以变得更好，经历了这一切，他们的友谊会更深厚。

这不正是他一直追求的吗？有布鲁斯在身边，作为朋友和同伴。

是啊，他想。他的心扭成一团，不得不把手抚上胸口，仿佛这样可以减轻疼痛。他以前想要的不止如此，现在想要的也不止如此，但这是最重要的部分，是的。

只要他保持警惕，只要他不再像以前那样爱上布鲁斯，一切都会好起来的。克拉克会让自己好起来的。他不会再犯同样的错误了。

——————

\- 7 -

“韦恩先生，”他有些惊讶的说。环视报社拥挤的人群，感觉所有人都在看着他们。因为他们确实在看着。“你在这干什么？”

他猜到自己不久就能再见到布鲁斯，只是……没那么快。

“我们昨天没谈完。”布鲁斯懒洋洋的拿起一个石制抛光的北极熊小雕像，这是克拉克之前在北极游历的日子里买的。

“呃，没谈完吗？”

“没有。”布鲁斯飞快的笑了一下，把它抛到空中，落下来的时候差点没接住，当然他没有真的摔了它，不过看上去还是笨笨的。布鲁斯•韦恩可不是靠笨拙出名，但虽然他确实出名的粗心，而且克拉克不想失去这个逼真的小熊。

“我们可以去会议室。”克拉克无可奈何的说，把小熊从他手里解救出来，安全的放回桌子上。实际上他并不想谈，因为他完全知道他们会谈些什么，而且不介意再躲上几天，但在公共场合逃走并且不引人怀疑太难了。“你愿意的话？”

“听上去不错，带路吧，肯特先生。”

克拉克无声的叹了一口气，挑了一个又小又偏僻，很少使用的房间。

“是联盟的事吗？”关上门，克拉克几乎不带希望的问。他为自己希望此刻发生点大灾难而感到羞愧，但他真的有些受够了这些天的百感交集，也不想再回首了。他想和布鲁斯一起解决这一切，他真的想，尤其是现在的情况看上去，成为朋友是一种解决办法。但是，他们也不必立马成为朋友，他希望能有一段时间来再次习惯布鲁斯回到他的生活中。当然，可能对布鲁斯来说不是这样，克拉克能理解，如果自己是那个做错事的人，也会希望能尽可能快的纠正……虽然现在说尽可能快已经有些迟了。克拉克真的彻底厌倦了。

布鲁斯摇了摇头否认，沉默了很久，以至于克拉克开始思考是不是应该说点什么，但说什么呢，他不知道。然后布鲁斯叹息着摩挲额角说：

“不应该这么难开口的，”他低声说，像是自言自语。然后这……克拉克不知道这是什么，但它让他感觉一阵愧疚，即使这毫不必要。显然，布鲁斯觉得自己需要不断尝试让一切变得更好，虽然克拉克觉得他还没有准备好接受更多的表示，但他仍然很欣慰布鲁斯想要这么做。

“布鲁斯，没关系，真的。我不需要更多道歉了。”他说，在不再对他们的关系抱有更高期望的前提下，这是真话。克拉克犹豫了一会儿，然后一只手搭上布鲁斯的肩膀安慰的摇了摇。过了这么久之后再次触碰布鲁斯有怪异和不合适，克拉克努力克制自己收回手的欲望。

“不，”布鲁斯疲惫的说，克拉克感觉他在直起身之前，有一瞬间好像主动依靠着自己的手。“我还没告诉你为什么这样做。”

克拉克的胸口毫无准备的被刺痛，然后他站定不动了。

“你愿意给我一次解释的机会吗？”布鲁斯问，克拉克很少见到他卑微的样子。他迟疑了一会，点了点头。

“我知道你的感情，”布鲁斯说，一如既往的直入主题，然后四个月前耻辱的阴影涌上克拉克的心。“我真的以为它只是暂时的，因为总有一天你会认识到这是罪恶的——爱上一个试图杀死你的人，一个成功害死你的人……”

克拉克抽动了一下，张开嘴想反驳他，但布鲁斯继续说：

“我告诉自己这只是时间的问题，显然，总有一天你会忘记过去，继续前进，你应该这样。而且，只要我不主动鼓励你，这份感情又会伤害谁？”克拉克希望他停下，他知道接下来会是什么，但他无法动弹，“四个月前，你目睹我陷入险境，为了保护我几乎害死自己，于是我们都有了答案。”

克拉克看到布鲁斯咬紧牙关，但他的思绪已经飞往千里之外。布鲁斯说过克拉克不应该来救他，但他没有回想过布鲁斯扔给他的解释，没有想到这背后包含着更多。

“那是我的错，我也是共犯。我没有在发现你的感情时及时阻止，而是放任你靠的太近。最重要的是，你冲进来保护我，我那时不如自己随身携带氪石（来阻拦你为我赴难）。”布鲁斯的眼神仿佛在喷火，他说：“那天你问我，你应该怎么做，我的回答是，除了你所做的之外的任何事，克拉克，任何事只要不是它。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克轻轻地说，好像有什么东西在身体里裂开，痛苦像刀片一样插进身体。他以为自己已经做得很好了，保护自己的心剩下的部分不再被布鲁斯的拒绝所伤害，但他错了。

爱着布鲁斯使人痛苦，他几乎已经忘了有多痛。

“当时唯一的办法，就是确保你不再为了我决定牺牲自己，不能是为了我。”布鲁斯轻喘，最后三个字几乎说不出口。克拉克不能再忍受这些了，他听不下去布鲁斯袒露心迹的忏悔。他不再犹豫，伸出手把布鲁斯拥进怀里——

“你开始相信一些事，”布鲁斯的声音平静低沉，“如此深信不疑，以至于它们开始成为真理，成为构建日常生活的基石，坚定不移。它们就这样存在着，在你的意识深处，在需要的时候为你带来抚慰。你如此珍惜它们，以至于你忘了，”他停下，清了清喉咙，“忘了它们本不是事实，它们会改变，会毁灭，它们需要小心照料。然后有一天，它们消失了，曾经坚实的基础如今成为流沙，不管你多么努力的重建，身边的一切都随之崩塌。”

“已经够了，布鲁斯。”克拉克说，把他拽进怀里，双手环着他，而布鲁斯把克拉克紧紧的压向自己，紧紧的抱着，就像他无法忍受任何其他的方式。“我知道，没关系，都没关系。”他在布鲁斯的耳边温柔的说，这一次，这句话竟然如此真实。

布鲁斯把他们的友谊摧毁燃烧，化为灰烬，企图用一种南辕北辙的方式保护克拉克不受自己的伤害。克拉克本应对这个事实感到沮丧，但他此时因为刚刚得知的一切而感慨，动摇。难怪布鲁斯花了这么久才回到他身边，他一直在和自己斗争，在保护克拉克的安全和修补裂痕之间挣扎。

他们以后肯定少不了再次面对布鲁斯的专横，但目前，克拉克已经太感激，以至于他想大声告诉布鲁斯自己一直相信的事，他相信他知道什么是对其他人来说最好的。

即使在过程中会让自己受伤。

他把布鲁斯抱得更紧了。

/你开始相信一些事，如此深信不疑，以至于它们开始成为真理，成为构建日常生活的基石，坚定不移。/

想到布鲁斯曾经——现在——如此在意他，想到克拉克一直对此一无所知，他甚至没有想过布鲁斯会觉得——

/总有一天你会认识到这是罪恶的——爱上一个试图杀死你的人，一个成功害死你的人。/

布鲁斯觉得——

/只要我不主动鼓励你，这份感情又会伤害谁？/

但布鲁斯没有——

/我没有在发现你的感情时及时阻止，而是放任你靠的太近。/

克拉克可能不像布鲁斯一样是个侦探，但就算是他也能拼凑起眼前的线索。

布鲁斯一直知晓克拉克的感情，但他什么也没说。他放任克拉克走的越来越近，直到他别无选择，不得不结束一切。他一直想着他，直到无法承受的地步，然后他回来了，回到克拉克身边，祈求宽恕。

他爱他。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克不敢相信的问。

有一瞬间他以为布鲁斯没有听到。但终于，布鲁斯叹息一声，从他的怀里挣脱，退后一步。克拉克能从他的表情中读出自己想要的一切答案，然而布鲁斯轻声说：“我不抱任何期待。”克拉克感到翻天覆地，无处藏身。

“什么？”他轻轻的问，声音几不可闻。

“我知道……我知道我做了什么。”布鲁斯说。克拉克抬起头看着他，看着布鲁斯无情的把他们之间的弦拉紧，直到啪的一声绷断，然后无助的看着断口，仿佛不知道现在该怎么办。克拉克的愤怒在皮肤下瘙痒难忍。

克拉克等着他继续说点什么，但是布鲁斯沉默了，眼睛游移闪烁的看着他的脸。

“你做了什么？”他心痛的回应，仿佛布鲁斯真的打碎了他的小熊雕像，而不是为了自己像个活死人一样浑浑噩噩好几个月。“如果你不抱期待，为什么要告诉我？”他低沉而尖锐的问，虽然，布鲁斯当然没有真正亲口说爱他，他让自己显得脆弱，但从不过分。

“你有权知道。”

他有吗？因为布鲁斯希望克拉克拒绝他，就像他残忍的拒绝了自己？他对这个想法很不满意。

“那为什么现在告诉我？”克拉克质问，布鲁斯本可以单纯的道歉，而不是向他暗示自己的感情。

“如果不是现在，”布鲁斯移开目光，撇了撇嘴角，“那是什么时候？等到你都不记得你爱过我？”

“这不是正是你想要的吗？”他挣扎着说出口，没想到自己还可以被伤的更深。他错了。

“这是我以前想要的，是的。”布鲁斯说，他的声音沉稳而温驯，“我那时没有意识到你真的停止，会意味着什么。”

“这不是你算计好的？”克拉克问，然后立刻后悔起自己心胸狭窄、愤愤不平的措词，但他的愤怒盖过了歉意。说到底这就是事实，布鲁斯精心策划了一切，然后发现他不喜欢这个结果，所以他想收回那些话。

一时间，克拉克都不知道布鲁斯脸上的懊悔是不是真心的。

“我以为……我能调整好，接受这个现实。”

“是啊，知道你爱的人并不爱你可不是什么令人开心的事。”克拉克快速闭上眼睛，用手遮住脸，深呼吸，只是呼吸着。

他在做什么？这不是他。他不想做这样的人。

“是啊，”布鲁斯同意道，他声音中包含的痛苦令克拉克惊讶。意识到自己是这份痛苦的始作俑者，克拉克不知道该怎么做。“它不是。”

那一天布鲁斯说过的话在他耳边响起。

/这才是对的，这样才公平。/

这就是布鲁斯所说的公平？因为在克拉克看来，这就像尽管两人都无法承受，仍在不停的伤害对方，他讨厌这样。

然后他们陷入了寂静，沉默越拉越长。克拉克不是不想回应，他只是不知道该怎样做。他大失所望，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。布鲁斯爱他，这句话拆开来，他每个字都认识，但合在一起就读不懂。他经历的一切，他以为自己终于发现布鲁斯对他的感情，都成了无稽之谈。

布鲁斯骗了他，把他从身边赶走，然后现在……

克拉克感到茫然。无法否认，他还爱着布鲁斯，但从很久之前起，他就已经不想再爱下去了。

终于，布鲁斯点头示意，转过脸去，“我该走了。”他说。克拉克看着他缩进名为布鲁斯•韦恩的外壳，无精打采的站着，一抹假笑掠过脸庞。克拉克没有阻止他离开。

——————

\- 8 -

第二天，当克拉克看到布鲁斯出现在星球日报，他不能说自己很惊讶，因为这意味着自己还能有感觉，但实际上，他只是……呆住了。

露易丝注意到了他的反应，但克拉克不想解释，讨论这件事会让它显得如此真实，而他还没有准备好，仍然没有。

他已经全力以赴的把任何和布鲁斯有关的东西塞进脑海的角落里，不再回想他们至今为止的谈话。他必须这样，因为一旦当他开始回想，第一个钻进脑子里的想法就是布鲁斯爱他，他爱过他，即使在他无情的撕碎克拉克的心的时候。他只是……

克拉克一边心不在焉的工作，一边胡思乱想，布鲁斯还有什么想说的，他还想怎样为自己辩解。

然而，布鲁斯在佩里的办公室里待了一个多小时，然后什么也没说的离开了。虽然某一次克拉克抬起头，发现他正从房间的另一头望过来，布鲁斯深邃而沉重的注视着他，直到克拉克转过头去。

布鲁斯离开的时候，克拉克几乎有一种被背叛的感觉，即使一开始是他不想跟布鲁斯说话，这让这种感觉显得荒诞可笑，颠倒是非，但它仍然如此真实。他想知道这一切是不是又是布鲁斯的一个诡计，他真的累了，精疲力竭。

克拉克听到了消息，布鲁斯在一片混乱中撤回了收购。

“显然韦恩先生压根不想做报社老板。”佩里告诉他们，评论纷纷贬低布鲁斯缺乏商业智慧和专注力。克拉克无心在意那些，因为他满脑子想的都是，他们的友谊说到底没有他以为的那么重要。

“我好奇撤回收购的罚金会有多少，”露易丝在他旁边说，克拉克用了一秒钟理解她的话，然后看着她，“你觉得他会付全部1%的罚金么？大概有，三四百万美元？这真的很怪。”她说，看上去全身心关注着佩里，“韦恩浪费这么多钱，只为了在这里待上几天。他本可以把管理权移交给其他人，然后等着盈利，但他故意撤出了。我好奇他在想些什么。”

克拉克发出疑惑的声音，但他其实并不是很在意答案。知道布鲁斯•韦恩做事理由的只有布鲁斯•韦恩本人。克拉克不需要更多理由来解释自己一直想着他了。无论他多么努力，他几乎无法想到其他任何事情。

隔天，一捧鲜花被送到他的桌子上，附带的卡片上只留有首字母B.W.。看到它的时候，克拉克的手不受控制的抖了一下。

所有人都过来对这束花评头论足了一番。这可以理解，毕竟它霸占了将近四分之一的桌子。这是一捧色彩鲜艳，美丽动人的花束，插满了克拉克从前未曾见过的花。而他有点想把它一把火烧了。唯一的可取之处是，它是被直接送到他桌上的，起码他还能提前把卡片藏起来，然后告诉其他人他不知道是谁送的。

这马上让办公室里流言四起，但调笑一个未曾露面的暗恋者总比揭露真相要好。整整一天克拉克都不得不羞愧的低着头。

在回家的路上，他把这束花留在了露易丝家里。因为它确实很美，不应当被这样丢弃。他不停提醒自己不要飞去哥谭质问布鲁斯到底在做什么。他还没有准备好和他交谈，在自己如此伤心、困惑又愤怒的时候去见他，对两个人来说都不会是好事。

周六，当他在公寓收到一束同样惹人喜爱，但精巧得多，而且没有署名的花束时，他的决心很难不动摇。无论何时回到家里，克拉克的目光都情不自禁的飘向它，花香芬芳馥郁，溢满整个房间。

他曾在是否签收上举棋不定，不知道接受它意味着什么，也不确定拒绝意味着什么。他毫不惊讶布鲁斯知道他把上一束花送人了，但克拉克不知道第二束是为了替代，还是布鲁斯只是想让他的公寓放满鲜花。我可不会任由他这么做，克拉克想，手指温柔的轻抚一片花瓣。

他发现自己开始好奇，布鲁斯是自己挑选的花，还是让花店随便选些好看的，克拉克不得不使劲摇头把这个想法赶出去。真的够了，那天晚上他一眼都没有再看过那束花。

隔天，他收到了一小盒茶包和咖啡，包装得很精美。他一包都没打开。虽然他认出，这是大约一年前，布鲁斯和他在蝙蝠洞里熬夜工作时喝过的咖啡。克拉克品尝过一杯后赞不绝口，他询问布鲁斯它的牌子，布鲁斯告诉了他，但克拉克一直没有找到卖这个牌子的咖啡的人，甚至网络上也找不到。那个时候，他还安慰自己，至少他还能在极少数和布鲁斯一起熬夜的时候喝到它，但从那以后，布鲁斯再也没给他喝过，当然，克拉克也没有问起过。时过境迁，克拉克不知道自己要怎样面对布鲁斯还记得它的事。

周一，他收到了一份三道菜的午餐，来自哥谭市一家他喜爱的西班牙餐厅。克拉克挣扎了五分钟，然后把它递给露易丝。

“谢谢，但我一点钟要和联系人一起吃午餐，”她看着这包食物说，“不过我可以收下它，如果你真的不想吃。”她拿起一份甜点，莞尔一笑。克拉克笑着示意她收下。

“不饿？”她一边打开塑料盖一边问，克拉克叹了一口气。露易丝知道自己从不拒绝食物。

“我买过午餐了。”他回答，快速瞟了一眼包装上印着的地址，推测着露易丝猜到了多少。

更准确的说，知道她很可能猜出了很多。

“Hmm,”她吃了一口甜点，故意没有问起是谁送的。她的动静显示她吃的津津有味。

克拉克扫了一眼剩下的两盒，情不自禁的深吸一口气。他爱西班牙海鲜饭。

“Well, 如果你希望的话，我也可以把它们带回家，不过你知道我对剩饭剩菜的看法。”她说，他的确知道——她尽可能的远离剩饭剩菜。

“没关系，那我……”他不打算再把它送给其他人了，他不想被询问，不想费劲解释，也不想撒谎。“那我吃了吧。”

“你确定？因为我可以——”

“不，没必要浪费食物。”他拆开塑料包装，拿出叉子。

周二是马卡龙，足够与大家分享的马卡龙。这本应是个细致周全的考虑，如果目的不是让同事们说闲话。上一次午餐，大部分人都吃外送，所以没有多少人注意到，但这次……

“哇噢，马卡龙！谁买的？”

“那是克拉克的。”他听到大家感激的起哄声。“今天早上送来的。”

“克拉克给整个办公室买了这些？”

“我很确定这不是给整个办公室买的。”

“什么意思？”

“你不记得他上周收到的花了吗？”

这是一场灾难。

周三是一盒五个不同的指尖陀螺小玩具，克拉克曾经好奇过为什么大家这么喜欢它，因此拿起来玩过一次，然后发现它们令人爱不释手。周四是布朗尼蛋糕，几乎令人感到罪恶的浓厚可口的布朗尼。克拉克好像吃了五个。

他想说自己是心怀厌恶的吃下去的。布鲁斯企图让他心软的策略完全没用，但是……

它有点起作用了，只是一点点。

令人感激的是，这些礼物并不算奢华，虽然足够多次加在一起的价值不菲，但克拉克拒绝思考它们。然而，它们说明了布鲁斯每天都想着他，而且布鲁斯希望克拉克也能想起自己——说得像克拉克需要他提醒才会想着布鲁斯。它们意味着，布鲁斯没有躲开他，也没有假装一切没有发生，或者表现的像是希望克拉克再也不要提起这些事。实际上，他表现的像是在追求克拉克，而克拉克……克拉克已经知道自己会原谅他。

他们是多年的朋友，而克拉克大部分时间都爱着他。随着克拉克不断回想布鲁斯那样做的原因，他的怒气也慢慢消散。

/我那时不如自己随身携带氪石。/

克拉克从未见过有人能像布鲁斯那样愚蠢的独断专行到惹人恼火的地步……但他的出发点一直是满怀善意的，而且克拉克爱他，不管是好是坏，他确实爱他。

周五，布鲁斯本人出现了。

“韦恩先生，你在这干什么？”克拉克微笑的和他打招呼，因为他们又一次成为了众人的焦点。还好现在是午餐时间，大多数同事都离开了，但克拉克知道到这一天结束的时候，整栋楼都会讨论布鲁斯越过佩里的办公室径直朝他走过去的事，流言永远也不会停息了。

“我想我可以过来看看，”布鲁斯说，听上去很放松，但克拉克可以看出他眼神里的紧张，“  
然后带我的一个老朋友去吃午餐。”

克拉克的讶异的抬了抬眉毛，扫视整个房间，确保没有人能听到他们，“布鲁斯•韦恩和克拉克•肯特不是朋友。”他说，然后意识到自己几乎说了一句废话。但布鲁斯听起来真的像在暗示——

“他们可以是，”

好吧，他就是这个意思。

“如果你愿意的话。”布鲁斯平静的说。克拉克明白布鲁斯在做出邀请前肯定仔细考虑过，但当他真的面对现实，他不知道该怎么做。

“人们会说闲话。”他说，几乎已经可以听到它们。布鲁斯早就知道这些。“那个几乎成了的收购，那些礼物，你本人出现在这——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯的嘴角下沉，“我一开始收购报社，是为了可以不用等待时机或是寻找借口就可以见到你。但我在上周离开时，就已经决定了我选择回来的原因。为了什么？为了回来后，可以在上班时间抓住你，逼你和我说话？”他的声音很低，但在克拉克听来却震耳欲聋。

“布鲁斯，我们不要在这儿说话。”他感到口干舌燥，眼睛再次环视周围，“我们可以去——”

“为了回来后，可以在忙里偷闲的时候向你表白心际，同时在公共场合对你视而不见？”布鲁斯接着说，克拉克咽下了想说的话。“万一被人发现，我们都会被骚扰的阴影笼罩。我不能这样对你。”

克拉克必须承认，在布鲁斯表态后，在收购失败的消息传来后，某个疯狂的时刻，他猜测过布鲁斯打退堂鼓撤回收购是因为自己的存在。随即他意识到，只有在布鲁斯•韦恩和克拉克•肯特的真的有了不寻常关系的情况下，才需要讲究职场专业精神*，他不必担心这个。

除非，某种情况下，它变成真的。

“而且，即使奇迹发生，我成功了。那之后呢？我可以每隔几周搂着一个新相好回家来扼制流言，隐瞒真相？我怎么可以要求你经历这些？”布鲁斯抿了抿嘴唇，“可能十年前，我会这么做。我从不以一个好人自居，那个时候我可能会牺牲你的感情来保守自己的秘密，”他说，克拉克目不转睛的盯着他深邃的眼睛。

“但现在不同了，克拉克，我已经老到没人会在乎我做什么了。即使他们真的在乎，”布鲁斯向他走近，直到紧贴着桌边，“我几乎失去你！随他们愿意，让别人说去吧。”

“你在说什么，布鲁斯？”他问，他需要确切的听到那几个字，因为他已经无法相信其他的可能。

“我在说我爱你，”布鲁斯站在新闻编辑室的中心大声说，仿佛他想与世界分享而不是躲躲藏藏，“我想和你在一起，不管你让我做什么。”

不管克拉克让他做什么？布鲁斯是在暗示他会接受一切，只要能和他共度一部分人生？克拉克感到一阵心酸，他太清楚的记得这是怎样的感觉，“布鲁斯，我……”

“如果你希望我别再送礼物，我会的，我知道你不愿意成为人群的焦点，但我希望你明白我说的每句话都是真心的。如果你希望我离开，我也会的，我们可以永远不再讨论这件事。但如果，你愿意给我一次机会，”他说，而克拉克再也不愿看到他支离破碎的表情，憎恨着在场的人也看到了他脆弱的样子。

他爱着布鲁斯，而布鲁斯——

——布鲁斯也爱着他。是的，布鲁斯曾伤害过他，但他误入歧途只为了保护克拉克的安全，而且毫无疑问，他感到懊悔。这还不够吗？其余的部分还重要吗？

“克拉克，我——”

克拉克清了清喉咙，但他的声音听起来仍然一团糟。“去吃午餐？”他建议，他想离开，想和布鲁斯独处，他知道布鲁斯明白他在说什么。

布鲁斯凝固了，他张开嘴，像是想要回答……随后他又合上嘴，脸上浮现出愉悦的神采。

克拉克知道自己回应的微笑有一点颤抖，但没关系，一切都没关系了。

“好啊。”布鲁斯沙哑的说，如释重负。克拉克不由自主的想伸出手触碰他。布鲁斯清了清喉咙，轻快的说：“我甚至可以让你挑餐馆，如果你想的话。”目光却脉脉含情。

——————  
*原文workplace professionalism. 这一段不太确定是不是这个意思，建议读原文。

\- 9 -

 

变得再次享受对方的陪伴的过程有一点儿别扭，尴尬的对话和过长的沉默需要一段调整期。克拉克不得不克服每次触碰布鲁斯时那股做错事的感觉。总之，最好少提他们的第一个吻。

而他们的第二个吻……则是完全不同的故事。

他们的关系马上被公之于众，这很难说是件好事。如果不是因为那些收购不收购的事，可能情况不至于这么糟，但克拉克并不后悔。当然，记者们会跟踪他们的约会，但他和布鲁斯早已跨过互相了解的阶段，他们处理过比这严峻得多的情况，所以总的来说，这不值一提。

（至少那些记者没有像露易丝那样喊着：“我就知道！我不敢相信你没有早点告诉我，你个混蛋！”然后狠狠揍他的胳膊。但最后，她给了他一个拥抱并祝他好运。所以克拉克猜她也没有那么生气。）

更重要的是他可以随时叫布鲁斯的名字，只要他想。在第一次开口前，他花了许多时间思前想后，但结果发现这是最简单的部分。两个人独处，在交谈中弥补他们失去的部分显然更难。他知道自己一直想念布鲁斯，而和他说话就像扫除角落里灰蒙蒙的蜘蛛网，让一切重新变得美好明亮。他从前未曾意识到，原来布鲁斯可以让他感慨万千，哪怕只用一句简单的“你好吗？”。更不可思议的是，他不是唯一有这种感觉的人。布鲁斯以前从没这么频繁的叫过他的名字，而他每次看到布鲁斯的名字出现在电视上，都会情不自禁的微笑。

他们的感情没有突飞猛进，但进展稳定，克拉克觉得这样也不错，甚至比不错更好。他身负重担了太久，以至于卸下它时甚至感到头晕目眩。他几乎已经忘记如此幸福是什么感觉，这种温暖甚至太阳也无法超越。

因此，当他再次受伤，昏迷了两周才醒来，再次见到布鲁斯时，他感到痛苦不堪，害怕一切都将走到尽头。

那只是因为一小块氪石。

但它确实是因为克拉克看到有东西向布鲁斯毫无防备的后背飞来，想都没想的挡在了中间。

这不是过去五个月里克拉克第一次受伤，但这是他第一次昏迷了一段时间。而且，这是他和布鲁斯在一起之后第一次受伤。

至少这次不是因为卢瑟，只是一个前所未知的魔法师，他的魔法箭矢可以伤害一切接触到它的事物。幸运的是，它只是魔法，而不是真的氪石。被取出来的那一刻，克拉克就迅速的恢复了，但布鲁斯脸上的表情在他的心中萦绕不去。

正是那个表情让他一结束强制的医疗扫描*后就来到布鲁斯的房间。一方面，他不想让布鲁斯继续坐立不安，另一方面，克拉克不想坐在那儿等着麻烦找上自己。

说到底，他愿意永远竭尽所能的保护身边的人，即使这意味着让自己受苦。他就是这样做的，布鲁斯也是这样做的。他意识到这是他们过去一直悬而未决的问题，但他不能保证自己会袖手旁观，让任何本可以被拯救的人受到伤害。

尤其是布鲁斯，他拒绝袖手旁观。

他轻轻的敲了敲门，然后立刻被允许进入。

布鲁斯换上了一身松垮垮的便装。显然他在等着克拉克，因为他明白克拉克肯定会来找自己。

“我没事了，布鲁斯。”他说，即使这很明显，不然他也不会站在那儿了，但他仍认为有必要这么说。

“我知道。”布鲁斯没好气的说，但克拉克感觉他稍微放松了，他的声音里没有愤怒的痕迹。现在和几个月前的情况完全不同，然而这件事仍然将对他们产生巨大的影响。

“你还好么？”克拉克问，回想着布鲁斯当时的反应，他呼喊自己的声音中包含的震惊，他将敌人从克拉克身边赶跑的攻击中包含的愤怒。

布鲁斯无视了他的问题，从椅子上站起身，走到他面前。

“给我看。”他说。克拉克楞了一下才明白他的意思，他没想到会收到这样的请求。当然，只要是布鲁斯想要的，他就会乐意去做。他脱下披风放在椅背上，然后从脖子处解开制服。制服的材质贴身紧致，并不能只脱下一部分，所以克拉克拉下衣服到手肘附近，露出肩膀给布鲁斯检查。

温热的手指滑过他的皮肤，在箭头刺进去的地方停下，那里几乎已经看不到伤疤。

布鲁斯轻轻呼出一口气，克拉克看出他比表现出来的样子要担心得多。紧接着，布鲁斯低下头，用他的吻代替手指，抚上那处痕迹。

“布鲁斯，”他屏住呼吸，“我真的没事。”

“是吗？那么给我看。”布鲁斯要求道，他的手环上克拉克的后颈将他拉近，然后，噢——

这是他们第一次做比爱抚更进一步的事，并不是说他或者布鲁斯不想更进一步，只是他们的感情一直有某种犹豫不安的因素存在，仿佛他们仍在探索着不触碰旧伤的边界，排除隐忧。

但这一次，两个人都没有采取任何措施让一切慢下来。

不知怎的，亲吻布鲁斯的感觉和之前不同。当然，和他接吻的感觉一直很好，但是，在明白布鲁斯不会再推开他之后，明白布鲁斯接受了他和爱着他的后果之后，这就像是久旱逢雨一般令人心满意足，他的每一寸身体都在发出如释重负的叹息。无论克拉克怎样努力，都感觉这个吻不够久，不够深，他无法将手从布鲁斯身上移开。 

克拉克一边吻着布鲁斯，一边把他推到墙边。他顶开布鲁斯的大腿，把他抱起来按在墙上，他们太过急切的互相磨蹭着身体，手足相缠。除了克拉克上半身的制服，两人其余的部分都还好好的穿着衣服。但这依然令人感觉前所未有的好。克拉克为布鲁斯喉咙中溢出的喘息而疯狂。

然后布鲁斯扭了扭他性感完美的屁股，在他的唇边低语，“你不想操我吗？”克拉克的大脑几乎停转，觉得自己没有失手把他摔到地上简直是个奇迹。

他慢慢的解开布鲁斯衣服的纽扣，“想。”他轻喘，其实他想说的是，他愿意做任何布鲁斯想要他做的事，但瞥见衣服下逐渐显露的光滑皮肤让他心猿意马。他慢慢下蹲，布鲁斯充满力量的大腿滑过他的腿，不知不觉，克拉克已经跪在布鲁斯身下，吮吻着他的小腹和髋骨，磨蹭着他的勃起，感受着布鲁斯的双手在自己的发间蜷曲颤抖。

而吞下它令克拉克感到一阵几乎是原始意识层面的满足，他紧闭着眼发出呻吟，忘情的品尝着布鲁斯填满自己嘴巴的感觉。

“Shit, 克拉克，”布鲁斯的大腿紧绷，双手揪住他的头发，克拉克不得不睁开眼睛，贪婪的注视着布鲁斯皱起的眉毛和分开的双唇，不愿意错过他在自己的吞吐下露出的无助的表情。

克拉克真的想停下来一会儿，但布鲁斯在他嘴里的感觉，他向下投来的目光，他努力克制自己的表情，他在克拉克终于停下时发出的哭喊……所以他再次吮吸起布鲁斯的囊袋，让自己的脸颊和下巴也被口水弄得湿漉漉的，除了这个，还有什么是他应该做的？

当布鲁斯呻吟着高潮，双腿抖得没有克拉克的支撑几乎要摔倒时，克拉克感到更加满足，完全不为自己没有停下而愧疚，但布鲁斯很少提什么要求，而且克拉克也不想让他有任何理由在他们的第一次感到失望。

所以他终于放下布鲁斯，让他躺在地毯上，虽然床很近，但还不够近。他轻咬着布鲁斯的铃口，身下的人被过度刺激到绝望的打颤。克拉克没有不应期，所以他从未体会过度刺激的感觉，但他不得不承认这彻底迷住了他。他觉得自己永远也听不够布鲁斯难以抑制的呻吟，看不够他失去平时的冷静自制，沉迷于欲望的样子。这不是他的本意，但他发现自己更热切、快速的吞吐着，直到布鲁斯再也无法承受。

“啊，Fuck，克拉克，停下，Fuck……停下！”布鲁斯大口喘气，弓起身体，膝盖蹭着克拉克的耳朵，用力推着他的肩膀。克拉克抬起头，安抚着布鲁斯的大腿，在任何可能的地方落下歉意的吻。

“你真的想让我停下么？”他问，目光穿过自己的睫毛，掠过布鲁斯的身体，最后落在他的脸上，布鲁斯呻吟着倒下，脑袋无声的摔回地毯上，一条腿也滑了下去。

“就是……给我点时间，”布鲁斯气喘吁吁的说，克拉克点头同意了，温柔的吻着更多袒露的地方。他的脸颊擦过布鲁斯的囊袋，向更下方探寻，布鲁斯故意用手背遮住眼睛，绷紧身体，喉咙深处发出压抑的轻哼。

“可以么？”克拉克问，舔弄着他的大腿和腹股沟的交接处，布鲁斯只是吐息着说了一句“Fuck. ”作为回应。

克拉克轻松的把布鲁斯换了个方向，转身趴下，拨开他的臀瓣，欣赏了一会儿穴口像是期待的收缩的景色，他轻颤着呼出一口气，然后俯下身，开始用舌尖打开布鲁斯的身体。

布鲁斯发出了一声他从没听过的叫喊，这真是……出人意料。

他沉迷于舌头被布鲁斯紧致的穴口含住的感觉，沉迷于布鲁斯喉咙里泄出的低声祈祷般的呻吟，不知道时间过去了多久。到最后，布鲁斯向后磨蹭着他的脸，时不时被克拉克进得过深的舌头刺激的发出惊叫，他再次完全勃起了。

“润滑剂？”克拉克直起身问道，声音混浊到自己都快要认不出来。他抹去自己脸颊和下巴上的唾液。

“床头柜。”布鲁斯的声音含糊不清，克拉克发现自己凝视着布鲁斯挪动一条腿，摆成大张的V字型，皮肤在灯光下闪着水光。他们结束后，布鲁斯甚至会变得更湿，浑身潮红，大开着腿再也合不拢。克拉克想知道布鲁斯能承受的极限，想知道他被操上多久，被送上顶端多少次才会乞求自己停下。

克拉克轻轻摇头，清空脑子里的想法。他这一生都在学着自我控制，只是有时候，诱惑是不可估量的。

他开始起身，又马上停下了，他想把布鲁斯抱到床上，但他知道布鲁斯有时候会对这种事很敏感，他不想让这场性爱毁于布鲁斯第无数次告诫他，有些事可以做不意味着应该做。“我可不可以……？”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯稍稍起身，他浸透了情欲的声音让克拉克的性器激动的弹跳了一下，“你可以对我做任何你他妈想做的事。”

在克拉克见过布鲁斯破碎的样子之后，品尝过他身体的每一处之后，爱着他这么多年，明白——深深的懂得——无法得到他的痛苦之后，这句调情式的诺言让他几乎失控。但愿布鲁斯能原谅他的急切。克拉克把布鲁斯放到床上，布鲁斯的头发还没落下，他就已经将润滑拿在了手上。布鲁斯轻轻咕哝着的笑声说明他并不介意。克拉克抑制不住自己微笑着回应，凑上前去吻他，因为他还没有吻够，甚至认为一辈子的时间都不够。

终于，布鲁斯主动推开他，在克拉克的唇边嘶声说，“Fuck me. ”克拉克为这句话感到颤栗，几乎是摸索着为自己涂上润滑。

克拉克知道布鲁斯之前已经被打开了一点，于是他直接将两根手指送了进去，布鲁斯弓起身体呻吟着，轻松的接受了它们。距离布鲁斯上一次高潮并没有过去很久，克拉克的手指本应该更温柔的抚弄刺激他的前列腺，但听着布鲁斯无法承受的脆弱低吟，克拉克只想更深，更用力的操他。

布鲁斯的手在克拉克的发间攥成拳头，他摆着跨骑着克拉克的手指，就像再也没有比这更快乐的事。最后他终于要求：“Damn it，进来。”克拉克不再犹豫，把制服褪下膝盖，身体从衣服里滑出来。

克拉克为自己操进去时发出的过于大声的呻吟感到有些尴尬，但布鲁斯的内里无与伦比的温暖与紧致，可能有些太紧了，鉴于克拉克远比两根手指要粗，但布鲁斯没有怨言，他的双腿缠上克拉克，邀请他进的更深。

“啊……啊！”布鲁斯喘息着，克拉克进到了最深处，布鲁斯的后穴紧紧的咬着他，克拉克一边逼自己等待他适应，一边啄吻他的下巴，轻咬他的脖颈，在胸口留下一串吻痕。

“嗯……”布鲁斯再次浅浅的呻吟，慢慢的眨着眼睛，终于放松了身体。

“你还好吗？”克拉克努力想着被布鲁斯包裹着的感觉以外的任何东西，平静地问。

“还好。”

“你确定？”

“只要你开始动，我就会好的不能再好了。”布鲁斯尖刻的调笑，克拉克藏起自己的笑意，开始做他们都渴望的事。

“你感觉太棒了。”克拉克开始逐步有节奏的推送着，因为已经忍了太长时间，他知道自己坚持不了太久，更何况布鲁斯还在发出更多甜腻的呻吟，肠壁恋恋不舍的挤压着他。“我不能——你怎么能感觉这么好？”布鲁斯随着他的节奏挺动，喘息着来获得更多氧气。

克拉克第一次高潮时，布鲁斯的双腿架在肩膀上，手里握着他的硬挺。克拉克射出来的时候，布鲁斯发出惊吓的叫喊。克拉克用了一会儿才回过神来察觉有些不对劲，又用了一会儿才记起来自己的精液比一般人的温度要高，当然不足以烫伤，但足够让他与众不同。

“对不起，”他彻底停下来，轻声说。他完全忘记了这回事，因为他的上一位伴侣露易丝过于习惯它，到他们分手的时候都没有评价过这件事。“我很抱歉。”

“它是……每次都会这样吗？”布鲁斯睁大眼睛惊讶的问，但他勃起依然坚挺，这让克拉克又充满希望。

“是的，”他回答，愧疚的皱着眉，“抱歉我没有告诉你，我只是——”

“没关系，”布鲁斯说。即使克拉克什么也没做，也感觉到布鲁斯的阴茎也在手中跳动着，他低头瞥见它的尖端冒出一些前液。

“布鲁斯——”

“真的没关系，克拉克。”布鲁斯突然说。克拉克发誓自己看到他的脸微微变得更红了，但考虑到他们正在做的事，克拉克无法判断它们是否有直接的关联。

“好吧。”克拉克决定下一次一定要更仔细地留意，因为所有的证据都在显示布鲁斯有点喜欢他射在里面，这难道不是一件让人有点为之疯狂的事吗？他不得不摇摇头，不再想下去。然后又开始动作，继续还没做完的事。

克拉克移动拇指的位置好让它每一次都擦过布鲁斯的龟头缝隙，“你干什——？”布鲁斯粗喘着问，“你不是刚射过了吗？”

“没有不应期。”他回答，然后折起布鲁斯的身体，大腿按在胸口，调整角度更用力的冲撞。因为已经高潮过一次，这一次他将更持久。

“Oh, fuck you.”布鲁斯的手指掐进他的腿根。

“随时欢迎。”他告诉布鲁斯。而布鲁斯紧绷着身体呜咽的样子看上去快要高潮，克拉克不得松开布鲁斯的硬挺，他还不想太快结束。

“克拉克——”

“别担心，我会让你到那儿的。”克拉克说，双手箍紧布鲁斯的大腿，钉在他的耳边，布鲁斯拥有柔韧的身体，他从未如此为之高兴。变换后的姿势让布鲁斯没办法碰到自己，作为弥补，克拉克每一次插入都狠狠撞在那个点上。这个过程会是更缓慢的折磨，也让克拉克有足够的时间慢慢爬上顶端。

布鲁斯颤抖着扭动身体，手指深深陷进克拉克的皮肤，低声咒骂着，汗水从身体上滑落，挣扎着只靠后面高潮。克拉克觉得自己再也看不到比这更美妙的事。

“我做不到……”某个时刻布鲁斯扯着嗓子说，胸口剧烈的起伏着，湿的一塌糊涂，像是刚跑完一场马拉松。“让我——”他伸出手去够自己的阴茎。

“有我在。”克拉克阻止他，把他翻转过去背对自己，他也不想长期维持一个姿势伤到布鲁斯的背。他抬起布鲁斯的屁股，再次把自己送进去，布鲁斯发出沙哑的呻吟，克拉克更用力的抽送着，他知道布鲁斯可以做到，“它会感觉无与伦比的好，布鲁斯，过了这么久，它会变得非常激烈，你会射得到处都是，而我会爱死你那个样子。”

布鲁斯发出一声疑似怒吼的呜咽，不再尝试抚慰自己，只是叫的越来越响，直到克拉克开始担心房间的隔音效果怎么样，毕竟他不是唯一有超级听力的人。最终，布鲁斯肩膀和后背的肌肉剧烈的起伏着，高昂着头在颤抖中射了出来，甬道急剧的收缩，甚至让克拉克停下动作以防伤到他。这感觉就像他预想的那样好到令人窒息，他甚至有些可惜没能看到布鲁斯的表情，随后又安慰自己，以后会有更多机会看到他不靠前面高潮的样子。布鲁斯稍微平静一点后，克拉克又开始动作，在高潮的余韵中榨取他的身体，直到布鲁斯举手投降，绵软的吐出一句，“够了。”

克拉克距离高潮只差一点点，就一点点，但他为过度的索求感到有些愧疚，同时也为布鲁斯做到了不碰前面感到骄傲，所以他咬咬牙忍住了，他可以过一会儿自己处理，而布鲁斯现在需要他。

克拉克无视布鲁斯虚弱的咕哝，轻轻放下他的身体，退出那个——令人难忘的——湿漉漉的入口，他飞去卫生间取了一条洗脸巾，小心的用热视线让它变得温暖，为布鲁斯擦了擦身体。差不多清理干净后，克拉克温柔的拍拍布鲁斯让他躺好，按摩着他的肩颈和后背，想让他就这样睡过去。

然而，过了一会儿，布鲁斯突然说：“你还没射出来。”克拉克瞥见他半闭着眼睛，又看了看自己显然没有软下去的勃起。

“没有，不过没关系。”

“过来。”布鲁斯沙哑但不容置疑的说。克拉克靠过去。

克拉克以为布鲁斯打算用手帮他射出来，或者让自己蹭着他的身体高潮，但布鲁斯不是这么想的。

“你不是累了吗？”克拉克问道，回想起自己退出来时，布鲁斯的穴口红肿的样子，努力忽视自己的下体因为那火热的回忆而激动的微微颤抖。

“就是……别太快就行。”布鲁斯缓慢的坐起身说道。

“但我们可以做些别的——”

“我想再体会一次你射在里面的感觉。”，如果不是已经经历了这么多，布鲁斯欲求的望着他的样子可能会让他当场失控。

这是布鲁斯的第三次、克拉克的第二次高潮。布鲁斯瘫坐在克拉克的大腿上，克拉克缓慢的碾磨着进入布鲁斯，低声对他说：“放松，让我来照顾你就好。”因为知道他的阴茎过于敏感，所以克拉克转而揉弄他的囊袋，刺激他的乳头，抬起屁股向上顶弄，扶着布鲁斯一次又一次重重的落在自己的勃起上，沉溺于布鲁斯的穴口吞吃自己的感觉，几乎感到头晕目眩，直到他终于射出来。

“克拉克…”布鲁斯喘息着，克拉克拼命的抓紧布鲁斯，再次填满了他，紧接着布鲁斯也在一声短促的尖叫中射了出来。

布鲁斯起身把自己从那根灼热上抽离，痛苦的嘶了一声，股间缓缓流出一些白浊，克拉克忍不住心动，想再次打开他，用舌头抚慰他的酸痛，但他牢牢的扼制了这股冲动，也许等以后布鲁斯更习惯于连续高潮……

而现在，他们一边洗澡一边交换着慵懒的、黏糊糊的亲吻，克拉克感到非常幸福。布鲁斯擦干身体的时候，克拉克把床单换成干净的，然后他们一起躺了上去。布鲁斯靠着克拉克的背，就这样在黑暗中温柔的说：“我爱你，克拉克。”

这只是布鲁斯第二次说出这三个字，但克拉克的心已经满足到要炸开，他被一股幸福的疼痛席卷，甚至希望它永远也不要停下。

克拉克转身面对布鲁斯。在黑暗中他比布鲁斯看的清楚地多，这几乎是作弊，不过考虑到他是和蝙蝠侠在一起，所以可能也不一定是这样。“我也爱你。”他低沉的说，伸出手，拇指摩挲着布鲁斯的脸颊。这对他来说是第一次，第一次感觉自己可以这么做，而不是因为害怕而犹豫。

布鲁斯的喉头滚动了一下，什么也没说，只是握住克拉克的手，吻了吻他的掌心，然后拥抱了他。 

 

END  
——————  
*原文mandatory screen in medical.

感谢读到这里的你！


End file.
